Sairento Shi
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Name Sairento Shi - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Kanji サイレント死 - }} |- ! style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Characteristics |- } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Race vizard - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Birthday January 12 - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Age 16 - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Gender male - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Height 6"2" - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Weight 170lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Eyes dark blue (pure red when using hollow mask) - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Hair black - }} |- ! style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" Affiliation none - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Occupation rogue assassin - }} } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" Team no team - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Previous Team 13 court guard squads squad 2 seat 3 - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Partner none - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Previous Partner none - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Base of Operations doesn't have one - }} |- ! style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Marital Status single - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Education 13 court guard squads - }} } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" Status - }} |- ! style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|zampakuto |- } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" shikai kage - }} |- } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" bankai Chimei-tekina kage - }} |} Sairento is a rogue assassin who left the soul society 13 court guard squads after getting accused of attacking his own me without questions. he is being hunted down by shinigami and hollows alike cause of the massive danger he represents to the soul society. he became vizard after escaping to hueco mundo to become stronger to fight the soul society appearance sairento stands at a hight of 6"2" he wears a parchel shreaded hood and long cape the colour is grey he is lightly armoured on the shoulders hands and feet to give him mild defense but all his cloths are extremely light allowing him great mobility and agility, his chest is covered in thick but light leather armour and his legs are the same he also has two small grey scarfs the same lenght as his cape just no as badly shreaded his scarfs there both attached to a shoulder plate on the front and left to hang down his front, attached to the bottem of the chest armour plate is a peice of grey cloth the same colour as the scarfs and the cape it reaches the ground and has an eagle symbol in black on it. sairento shikai appearence is almost the same as his mormal look except his cloths turn from grey to brown and he losses his chest and leg armour plates, the cloths that he wears is more durable and lighter than his normal cloths his zanpakuto changes to a more machanicle and shorter katana than its normal form. sairento bankai he losses all of his cloths from shikai and normal and gets replaced by a shreaded soul reaper kamono missing the chest part, on the chest arms and the bottom half of his face is covered n solid bandages but is still able to move, the cloths he wears in his bankai is made from his spiritual pressure and his zanpakuto when he releaese his bankai he fuzes with his zanpakuto giving him his hyper fast movement and his hyper stronger attacks. personality after sairento was accused of attacking his own men he became a silent alone type keeping to himself and avoiding getting close to people he didnt know incase they was a shinigami or hollow trying to kill him. due to sairento secretive nature and his dark personality its extremely rare to ever lay eyes on him for he is always moving even for his friends or allys to see him its rare even during a battle. he blends into the shadows perfectly and moves as fast as a lightning strike keeping to the forests or shadows he stalks his prays like a perfect predator seeking his lunch with his zampakuto kage his shadow zampakuto makes him nearly impossible to capture after finally escaping the soul society and reaching hueco mundo he found a way to become a vizard and with his increased power to be able to fight against Shinigami and hollows sairento has a major trust isues avoiding contact with people at all cost and making sure he doesnt stick in an area for too long of fear of letting someone close to him from the fear that he/she might betray him like the shinigami did, sticking to the forests and always consealing his rather high spirital pressure sairento is rarely seen by humans or souls and if they should happen apone seeing him its only for a breath second be he relises he been spotted and quick disappers again. history sairento shi was a member of the 13 court guard squads 2nd squad 3rd seat until he was accused of killing several Shinigami after getting touchered for several years he was released to be hunt down but the soul society until he was captured and killed, fortunately he found a way to get to hueco mundo where he became a vizard and lost all the skin leaving nothing but hollow bone and sharp teeth there all his jaw and part of his nose where there is no skin is hidden bye a specially made mask. The mask hides what he actually is from anyone who he should come across. he left hueco mundo to go live in the real for a more peaceful way of living away from all the violence and killing but he found friends and is found in the same situation a before now fight along side sadako, vyl, and nat he has found a place he can call home. zanpakuto his zanpakuto is called kage meaning shadows. the handle of his zanpakuto is a very dark red and is about 6inches long the gaurd shaped like a flat skull and is a white colour. his zanpakuto blade is longer than most zanpakuto's stretching at a lenght of 6ft long almost as tall as his body giving him extra reach when he is in a fight, the zanpakuto is as strong as a normal zanpakuto but is alot lighter than most which give him his great agility as well as his very quick reactions. Shikai sairento zampakuto shikai is form is called kage (影 means: shadows) his blade shortens down to about 3ft halfing its normal size and gets a more protective guard his cloths change on his body getting more stronger and lighter on his hands shoulders and lower legs, his cape becomes more shredded super-speed combat: when sairento releases his shikai both his cloths and sword become shorter increasing his speed during a fight allowing him to have better agility and mobility allowing him to move from positions and hideouts in the real world the soul society and even hueco mundo quickly and safely without releasing large amounts of spiritual pressure armor boost: not only does his speed when using his shikai increase his defensive abilities increase as well, the armor on his body not only becomes lighter but i becomes more durable meaning he can resist stronger alot stronger attacks than he could using his normal zanpakuto. shikai special ability: sairento shi zanpakuto kage special ability is his zanpakuto releasing darkness and shrouding the area making it nearly impossible to see but hearing and smell remains the same and unchanged the moves name is called Kurayami no shuraudo (暗闇のシュラウド means: shroud of darkness) he moves his zanpakuto cose to his mouth and whispers the moves name as the darkness pours out of his zanpakuto guard shikai defensive ability: sairento shi defensive special ability is called Kage no tate (影の盾 means shadow shield) he raises his zanpakuto kage against his other arm and speaks "kage no tate" a large block of shadows appears infront of him and turning solid and becoming an almost inpenitrable shield and he is able to move it around by turning his body and zanpakuto direction towards the attack, the shadow wall already there will disappear and reappear infront of his zanpakuto Bankai sairento bankai is called Chimei-tekina kage when he releases his bankai he becomes his zanpakuto turning his right hand into his sword and covering his body in extremely strong and durable shadows, sairento becomes faster because of the combining his hair grows in lenght from the drastic increase in power and speed. '''hyper-speed comat: '''while using his bankai sairento become lighter than air and is able to move round at incredibly high speed Category:Warzom Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Category:Visored